


Just a little rush, babe

by Stahmazing



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F, this is basically just angry foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stahmazing/pseuds/Stahmazing
Summary: Clashing with Rachel has always been a little bit erotic for Quinn.(Remember the face-grabbing scene from 1x03? This is that but hornier.)





	Just a little rush, babe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Making Rachel afraid is a powerful drug" from the Bring Her Bleeding Heart to Me commentfic meme. Title from Hozier's "Sedated".

Rachel comes into the studio when Quinn is on her third glass of whiskey. She has been watching the footage from the night’s date for hours, trying to piece together some useable cuts out of shots that have begun to blur together into a mass of disappointment and annoying pop music. She acknowledges the other woman’s entrance by taking a slow sip of her drink and then holding it out to Rachel, who takes the drink and the seat next to her and does the same. 

“What a mess.” 

Quinn sighs, “This footage is useless. Most of it is inane or covered in music, the other half of it makes Adam look like a romance-hating man-whore, which he might be, but it’s really bad for the damn show-”

At that, Rachel gets up to leave. Quinn rises and stops her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back, settling her other hand on her jaw to force the other woman to look her in the eyes.

With their closer proximity, she can see the expression on Rachel’s face change. As the exhaustion in her eyes is quickly replaced by fear, Quinn feels a rush of heat through her own body. Quinn knows how to control Rachel, however infamously unpredictable she is. She knows what buttons to push, what feedback to give, the exact amount of pressure to apply to her touches. Getting Rachel to respond to her is easy, and Quinn knows that she tends to be at her most pliable when she’s afraid.

“Hey, look at me. We aren’t finished.” Quinn says sharply, punctuating her words by squeezing Rachel’s face slightly tighter.

Rachel’s voice wavers as she responds, tears starting to spring to her eyes, “Why are you angry at me? I wasn’t in charge. I didn’t cause this.”

“I need you to do your job, and you aren’t useful to me if you aren’t here.”

“I’m sorry, I had something I needed to take care of.” She begins raising an arm to meet Quinn’s hand on her face with her own, but freezes when she sees Quinn’s expression harden at the movement, and instead lets it drop back down to her side.

“What, are you scared Goldie?” She scoffs, cocking her head slightly. Rachel says nothing in return, but Quinn can see her eyes flash with something other than fear. Oh, she thinks, so she’s enjoying this as well.

Quinn leans forward, close enough to speak into Rachel’s ear, “You know, I think you like this. How would you feel if I just pushed you onto the desk and had my way with you?” She hears Rachel gasp softly and takes it as a cue to keep talking. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed how you react to my anger. It turns you on, doesn’t it?” 

“Quinn, wh-” Rachel starts, but Quinn shifts and they lock eyes, their lips millimeters apart. Her words die on her tongue and she closes her eyes, waiting for the kiss to come.

But it doesn’t.

Quinn chuckles softly, pulling back and releasing her grip on Rachel’s chin, “Not tonight sweetheart, maybe during our next regularly scheduled conflict.” She takes a moment to watch the disappointment and confusion flood over the other woman’s face, before turning and leaving the studio.


End file.
